


The Phone Call

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Christmas, Drama & Romance, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: Cameron receives unexpected phone call that might change her plans for Christmas... (Christmas fic)





	The Phone Call

Cameron entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  Leaned against the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could still hear her mother and Len talking downstairs. The last couple of weeks were amazing, she reconnected with her mom and found out the two of them weren’t so different after all. In fact, they had a lot in common, including their weird food taste.

She decided to change in something more comfortable and to get ready for bed. Cameron rifled through the closet to find a shirt. Too lazy for pants, she just slipped on a simple, oversized sweater that easily went past her hips and hands before stepping back and falling onto the bed. Her hair grew longer in the past months, now it passed her slender shoulders, so she twisted it into a messy bun on top on her head.

It’s been five months since she and Joe broke up, since she last saw him. She’d be lying if she said her mind didn’t wonder every now and then how was he, what was he doing, was he happy, did he forget her… These thoughts were enough to keep her awake for hours and hours at night.  Damn, she still loved him. How could she not? How can you forget someone who gave you so much to remember? Were they really that different and stubborn to not make it work? Again? What pissed her off was that she did exactly the same mistake as she did years ago. She didn’t hold onto him and what they could have had, instead chased what she wanted. And it’s not like the Alexa thing worked out either…

She signed and let her mind drift into a different direction, not willing to feel sad and depressed again. After two days it would be Christmas after all. So far the plan was to spend the holiday with her mom. It’s not like she had anywhere else to go. Donna and the girls went on vacation in Italy and Bos and Diane will visit his son this year.

Cam looked at the old clock on the wall –  9 pm. She should check her emails before bed. She got up and almost made it to the desk when she heard the phone ringing, once, twice. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Cam.” She’d recognize his deep smooth voice everywhere.  Her fingers trembled as she tried to maintain her grip on the phone. Her heart was going wild, threatening to escape from her chest. She closed her eyes and licked her dry lips.

“Hello, Joe.”

“How have you been?”

“Good…” an awkward pause followed. She supposed neither of them knew how to continue the conversation. Both could feel the tension that clearly hadn’t disappeared after their last encounter. “How did you get this number?”

“Donna…”

“Ah… I see.”

“She said you are in Florida. With your mother?”

“Yes, I am. Um, came here to… reconnect, I guess. Try and fix what's broken. I don't have that many people left in my life... ”

“That’s good, Cam. Healthy... How is it going so far?”

“Actually really good. What about you? How are doing? How’s IBM?” She took the phone and plopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and simply concentrating on the sound of his rich voice. She was surprised when she heard him chuckle on the other end.

“IBM? No, Cameron, I don’t work for them… I am a teacher now.”

“What?” She burst into laughter. “You are kidding, right?”

“No. Dead serious. I teach humanities.” Was this a way for him to fulfill his desire for family, his parental need? Or just another mask he put on again so he could move on with his life?

“Jesus… You never stop surprising me.”

“Glad to hear that. It’s good to know we could still surprise ourselves.”

“Teacher?! Damn, I’d pay money to see you in class!” She laughed wholeheartedly at the thought. “I guess I can kind of see it, though. You were always good with Haley and kids in general…”

 “Yeah…” she heard him sighing softly and felt the instant mood change. It was like pouring salt into an open wound for both of them when kids were mentioned.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like what?”

“Teaching?”

“Oh… it’s interesting.” Joe sounded uncertain, even he was still adjusting to that new role. “It’s weird, so different from everything I’ve done, but I like it. It’s fun interacting with young minds, you know, see how they operate, guide them.”     

“Right… I am happy for you, Joe.”

“I was surprised to hear you were in Miami. I thought you’d be somewhere in Europe with Alexa…   ”

“Oh, um, that thing didn’t work out.”

“I am sorry to hear that…” she heard him pausing for a second, sensing his hesitation whether to ask the next question or not. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened, that was the problem. Everything was just talk and business dinners. No work, just parading around Europe and eating fancy food with fancy people at fancy places…”

“Ah, that must have been disappointing. You were really excited about the AI thing… So what are you going to do now?”

“I wish I knew… Donna had this really cool idea, I guess we’ll look into it more when she comes back from Rome.”

“You’re gonna work with Donna again?” He sounded surprised and a little annoyed through the phone. 

“Wow, Joe, I can feel you judging me even when you’re miles away… I thought you two are cool, considering that you hear each other often on the phone.” She checked her nails and drew her eyebrows together in a frown.

“We are, I just… Don’t want to see you hurt again like before.”

“Ah, thanks… I guess. I’m excited to work with her though. This time will be different… I hope.”

“Hmmm. What’s the big idea?”

“Haha, not telling you. It’s a secret for now, we're taking it slow. It’s never been done before and even we are not sure how exactly it's going to operate.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah, um… Hey, Joe, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you leave without telling me?”

“I went by your place… and you weren’t there. When I went to say goodbye to the girls, Donna mentioned you left with Alexa. You couldn't wait to get rid of me and catch the next flight to Europe. I was mad, you were the one who left first without telling _me_. If you hadn’t bothered informing me, why should I, you know? But when I said I want you in my life I meant it… You mean to much to me to become just a distant memory.”

“I... I heard from Haley you’re back in Armonk. I wanted to visit and talk with you, but… I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me at all.”

For a while she could hear only his heavy breathing. What was he thinking about? Was he glad to hear that or upset?

“Of course, I’d want to see you, Cam.” His words warmed her insides and made her smile, she still had a place in his heart.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Suddenly she felt a burst of energy, threw away the covers, got up and started pacing around her bedroom. Her steps light and bouncy.  

“Hey, I've binged The Fresh Prince…”

“Oh, finally! Thoughts?”

“Mega cool! I can’t tell you how many times I listened and sang along to its theme song on the drive from SF to here.”

“I know, right?! That song is my jam!”

“Oh, god, look at you, trying to copy the youngsters!” Her light laughter was like music to his ears. It was contagious and soon he joined her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“ ‘ _My jam’_!? ” She mimicked him.

“Shut up, I’ve said that all my life!”

“Right, I almost believed you! I bet you’re the hot new teacher on campus that tries to fit in and hangs around with the students... You probably have a fan club already.”

“You have no idea, how scary that thought is…”

“What? Not excited to be chased around by a bunch of hormonal teenage boys and girls?”

“I really rather not thing about that. It’s weird… my relationship with the students isn’t like that at all… I think?” She rolled her eyes at his answer. Dream on, Macmillan, she could bet her fortune that these hormonal bombs drooled over him.

 “So… what are you doing for Christmas?” She bit her lower lip still with a smile on her face.

“I don’t know. Probably nothing.”

“What, no plans… with somebody special?”

“No, Cameron. There’s no one right now… What about you? Someone in your heart?” It was like a heavy stone lifted from her chest after his revelation.

“Nope... Actually, wait! Does my mom count?” His laughter sent chills all over her body and butterflies came to life in her stomach.

“So you have plans with her?”

“Well, not really. She and Len have reservation at this fancy restaurant downtown and I will tag along. I think at this point they just pity me…” she finished with something mixed between laugh and sigh.

“Don’t say that, I’m sure she’s happy to have you after all these lost years.”

“Yeah, Joe, it would be so much fun, watching them all night making lovey-dovey eyes at each other… Just what I need!”

“It’s better than spending the night alone checking tests and reading essays…”

“Ouch… you’re right. Your night will suck more.”

“Thanks, made me feel better.”

“You know, I’m happy you called, Joe. It’s so good to talk with you again. I missed that. After… what happened, I thought I lost not only a lover but a friend too...I’m glad to be proven wrong.”

“I missed it too… I missed you... I still do, Cam.” Her heart skipped a beat.

“I am right here, Joe.”

“You know what I mean, Cameron…” 

She swallowed thickly. Were they actually stupid? Repeating the same cycle again and again. Crazy? Expecting different results every time and just being hurt in the end. Her head screamed ‘no’, but her heart wanted what it wanted. Him. Only him.

“Hey, Joe… do you want to… spend Christmas together? I heard New York has to offer the best Christmas lights and turns into a winter wonderland these time of the year.”

“I would love that, Cam.”

Maybe Christmas miracles exist after all. A miracle is what seems impossible but happens anyway. And that was her gift, thinking of impossible things.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, guys! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
